Girly Antics: Yaoi Story
by ChocolateFazed
Summary: A mistake at Wammy's leaves poor Mello a girl, and Matt confesses to him. Soon, Near comes on to Mello. Will Mells ever get a break from all these girly antics? MxM and a hint of MxN. WARNING: YAOI. Rated M for language and themes in bed..


If Mello were a girl ;]

I don't own Death Note, just this ideas..

Author's Note: Fucking shit.

How the hell do I start this story?

It sounded amazing in my head, too..

OH! Here!

Quote: Why should we stay innocent our whole life? We only live once.. if we don't do it now, nobody will.

Mello POV:

I woke up that morning with a quiet smirk. Today, we're gonna see if our efforts in Science have paid off. Recently we've been trying to study on how to possibly switch genders, and thanks to Matt, ...Near, and I, we've accomplished being able to change animals. The thing is, we drug them, and go into them and change around their DNA and hormones.

I threw the sheets off the small twin-sized bed in my compartment at Wammy's, and slowly dragged myself out of bed. This should be interesting. I walked over to my mirror and brushed my hair. My hair is blond and chin-length and I get made fun of that a lot.. but I think it looks cool, plus it hides my face in good 'situations.' Enough about my hair, though. I walked over to my dresser. I was still in my blue boxers, so I obviously put my leather pants on. I took a long-sleeved black shirt out and pulled it over my head. I grabbed my bag and heard a knock on my door across the room. "Who IS it?" I joked doing my best lady voice.

"Mello! I'm home!" I heard a husky voice say from outside my room. My real name has to be a secret, according to Wammy's, so my friends call me Mello. I went to get the door and it was none other than Matt, number three at Wammy's house, and my best friend. He was wearing a striped shirt, with red hair and orange goggles. "Why do you wear those, anyways?" I pointed to his goggles. "Everything looks better orange." He replied happily. "Dork," I reached into my worn leather bag and pulled out a bar of chocolate. "Want some?" Matt glanced at my chocolate. "Nahh, I don't know how you can eat so much chocolate and not get sick." We started walking to Science. "Takes practice." I grinned. We chatted some more quietly as we walked. Then we turned a corner and reached the Science building. We not only have a classroom for Science, but a BUILDING. I wonder what 'normal' people would think about our beach, or even our laser-training facility. I walked in the room, while Matt went to ask Mr. Sandy about DNA splicing.

"No, Matt, you turn that dial COUNTER-clockwise." Mr. Sandy corrected his error. The bell rang and we all sat down. I put my chocolate back into my bag as Mr. Sandy took out a futuristic ray gun. "Everyone! I took our designs to the lab and our project is almost finished! All we need to to is shoot someone in the genitals!" The class exploded with laughter. "It's not funny! Do you realize that this could be the discovery of the century? Settle down!" The class couldn't stop laughing. I stared in disgust. I know we're 15 but, really? Half the people in this class are child-geniuses!

I glanced at Near at his motionless face. He was stacking pencils. He wasn't laughing either. He side-glanced at me and I quickly averted my eyes. Of course, Matt was turning red in an attempt to not laugh. Poor kid! I snickered. "Okay, well all we have to do now is test it out. Tomorrow at 9 a.m. , we will try it out on a volunteer. If you get to this building at 8, you may see it, but it isn't mandatory to be there. We need all you kids to get your sleep, of course." Mr. Sandy, ignoring the laughter, said. I'm definitely sleeping. I have no desire to see a guy get shot in the dick. "Oh! Also, L himself will be witnessing this! He's taking a break from the Kira case because he's stumped." I'm going. Near glanced up at Mr. Sandy for the first time this entire class. Stumped? L? That's.. impossible.. "Anybody want to see the gun before it's shot? It isn't loaded, so you can play with it, just don't break it."

Chain, the 8th in Wammy's picked it up. "Hey! Everyone!" he shouted. "Let's make Mello a girl!" He joked. "That's not funny!" I shouted angrily. "Can't guys have long hair?"

"Yeah, GAY guys!" Guitar shouted. Chain aimed the gun at my pants and pulled the trigger. Something bright purple shot out and pierced my "genitals." "FUCK!" I shouted. Everybody gasped. An awkward silence filled the room. "But.. It's all my fault." Mr. Sandy groaned. " I thought my assistant unloaded it, but I forgot she was out sick for the day.." "SO, I'LL BE A GIRL FOREVER?" I exploded with shock. Mr. Sandy quietly replied, "Calm down Mello. We can get an antidote, but it'll take a month or two.." A MONTH or two? What the hell!" "Language, Mello. At least you get one at all. For now, you should go to your dorm early and rest. Overnight, you should slowly change into a complete girl. If you don't die.." I stared. "Don't DIE?" The class started passing notes and whispering.

Matt got out of his seat. "Want me to take him? Just in case, of course." Matt would do anything to get out of class. "Fine. Just make sure he doesn't run away." Matt and I shuffled out of the classroom. "Thank god we're out of there! Those cheesy posters make me sick." Matt exclaimed once we were far enough away. "Thank god? Thank god, Matt? I could DIE today! DIE." I said angrily. "And all you can think of is cheesy posters, dammit!" He stared at me. "Actually, no. There's something I want to say to you before you either turn into a girl or die." I pouted and inquired, "What the hell is it?" Matt

stared intensely a little more. It made me a whole lot more self-conscious. "What? Goddamn it tell me already!" Matt sighed. "Well we've known each other since we were little, and I just want to know that I'll always be there for you. I love you, Mells. More than anyone." I froze. "Uhh.. did I hear you right? You love me?" "Yeah." Matt softly blushed. "Can I ask YOU a question?" I quietly asked. "W-what?" "Why is this whole place fucking insane!" I started to quickly walk away. "Mells! Wait! I'm sorry!" I glanced back, "I don't want to talk to you ever again!"

A/N: How's THAT for a cliff-hanger? XD This is my first yaoi story, because my other ones suck ass.

Do you like this Wammy people's name's? XD Guitar. Chain. XD! I'm sorry. I humor myself with this shit. For the future, please review and read and shit.. I'll love you all forever if you do.


End file.
